


The cycle

by FallenAngel559



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel559/pseuds/FallenAngel559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY<br/>http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Nightwing_and_Flamebird</p></blockquote>





	The cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tharrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharrow/gifts).



The Flamebird and the Nightwing destined to a tragic end.  
Their love to which none could compare.  
Admitting their love means causing the other to die,  
and they always confess.  
Ended by someone close in relation to one of them.

 

He knows telling Grayson will kill one of them.  
What if Grayson's his Nightwing, but he's not Grayson's Flamebird.  
He tries not to tell, he really does...But it slipped out before his last mission.  
A simple "I love you" whispered in his ear before he dissapered...  
He knew he was dead.

 

Clutching a motionless body  
No longer warm  
No longer spouting insults at him  
The body's covered in blood  
The boy's eyes are lifeless

"I love you" he whispered in the boy's ear.  
"Please don't leave me."  
"I need you."  
It's far to late, and he knows it...

 

The Nightwing no longer sings,  
without it's Flamebird it has no voice  
and can no longer fly.

He stays at the boy's grave  
Never eating  
Never sleeping.

Alfred comes one day to hear humming near the grave.  
Sounding so sad for a song that is usually so up-beat.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
you make me happy, when skies are gray...  
you'll never know dear how much I love you...  
Please don't take my sunshine away...  
The other night, dear when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear I was mistaken.  
So I hung my head...and cried.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
please don't take my sunshine away.  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

They try and tear him away by the second month.  
He claws at the ground deprately,  
He won't leave....  
Never.  
Because, the Nightwing Without the Flamebird is like the moon without the sun.  
You never leave the ones you love...  
Even when they're gone.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY  
> http://superman.wikia.com/wiki/Nightwing_and_Flamebird


End file.
